


Mi duende hermoso

by PersephoneAlmana



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Childbirth, Gang Rape, M/M, Mpreg, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneAlmana/pseuds/PersephoneAlmana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain. Anguish. Heartbreak. These are just a few of the profound emotions, Zevran Arainai has been feeling after the death of his beloved Surana to the archdemon, he swore to himself that he wouldn't love anymore. But a warden he known from the beginning now king of Ferelden, has begun to melt his stone heart into the warmth he felt when his beloved was still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When the moon shines high

In the dark vast sky

Only i see is

The light of your shine.   


The beauty of the moon

Can't be seen by me

For my mind is full of you

And the light of your shine.

But when i see your face

Between your dark bunch of hair   


I can feel it like The moon in the dark.

So when i see you

I needn't see the moon

The anchor will be cut down and my boat will sail....

For i know how it looks like As beauty as you are..

\- My Beautiful Moon


	2. Aftermath

Even with the death of the Archdemon and Thedas saved almost two weeks passed, celebrations were still continuing in Denerim. Servants seemed to have a small spring in their step as they went around while doing their duties, and the guardsmen that patrolled the royal estate seemed merrier than usual. Throughout the streets it was much easier to spot. Stories flew from ear to ear about the heroic elven Grey Warden that lost his life against the Archdemon, yet how he did such a thing was getting wildly varied - the bards in the taverns not helping at all. Stoneworkers were also hard at work, building a shrine of memorial for said Warden that would be set up for those to pay their respects - as order of King Alistair.

Though no one seemed to morn the Wardens loss more than Zevran Arainai. Though it wasn't common knowledge, those who were closest to Surana could see the not-so-secret relationship budding between the two. Even if the elves didn't seem exactly compatible at first, it was obvious they were close to head over heels for each other. Yet in the public eye, it seemed that nothing had happened. Zevran was just another flirty elf who was spending the majority of his time at a tavern and the rest of it in the royal castle. He was one of the few to remain after the fall of the Archdemon, those such as Morrigan and Sten leaving almost the next day, Oghren soon after as well as Wynne. Leliana and the Warden's trusted Mabari remained, the latter taking a liking towards the newly appointed King yet sometimes tagging after the heartbroken assassin when he wandered the halls with a fake grin.

Yet one surprisingly sunny day, Zevran was found lounging on an open window still, a small blade that could be hidden in a boot or sleeve being twirled between his slim fingers and sending flashes of light through the hall. There was a distant look on his face, and the only indication he gave when heavily armoured boots approached was a flick of his long ears. _  
_

"I knew you were here, Zevran."

Alistair, was standing right in front of the window where the Antivian was sitting on the still. Along with twirling his blade in his hands, the light flicked off the blade and it met Alistair's eyes, the king winced at it.

"Did you now?" The assassin chimed, momentarily pausing the blade as if examining it before going back to flicking it around. "And how would that be? I hope it's not because of the deviously naughty whispers that have been going around the castle about me." A smirk quirked at his lips as golden eyes flicked up towards the king squinting ones. "Yet what has distracted the King from his urgent duties? Not me, I hope!" 

"Basically, Zevran, I somehow knew you where here since you always never missed out on being in the training area with me." Alistair said, he sat himself on the window still across from the elf. "You've been acting strange, Zevran. You normally don't act like that, what's been bothering you?" 

Zevran scoffed lightly, pulling one of his legs closer so he could slip the dagger into the sheath inside before lounging once again. "Me, not being my usual self? Assassinate that thought! I'm perfectly fine." 

"Are you sure?" Alistair asked, shaking off the scoff that Zevran gave him. Since he knew something was wrong with him, even if the assassin was being stubborn of not revealing of what has been bothering him.

"Yes, perfectly sure." There was almost a snappy tone to his voice, eyes turning into a glare. "Isn't there kingly things for you to do?" 

"There is but I am off duty of the kingly things I have." Alistair said, he had to admit that Zevran was not himself since he never snapped at anyone even glaring at them.

"One thing for sure that I am happy for is that their is no Morrigan here, I am perfectly happy that Loghain agreed with Idhrenionthat he will sleep with her to perform her so called ritual."

The King gave a light sigh of the memory, clearly he missed his dear friend; Idhrenion, at times Alistair would admit that he wished that he did Morrigan's ritual to keep himself alive and well. 

It was almost possible to hear the elf's teeth grind together as his glare worsened to a point where it couldn't be hid. "Yes,happy indeed." He ground out before kicking himself off the still, landing next to Alistair with a tiny thunk. "Shame that was all to waste, no?" His covering smile was clearly close to shattering with whatever emotion was bubbling closer to the surface. 

Alistair looked at Zevran, then could hear the grinding of his teeth.

"Are you...Oh, never mind. I should probably stop asking much shouldn't i?" Alistair said, he added a sigh. "I guess I ask too much questions don't I Zevran?" 

"Indeed that would be a wise decision, my friend." The assassin chimed. He then squatted down next to Alistiar. "I guess your happy that Loghain is finally gone and away from you at Virgils Keep." 

The King gave the assassin a nod.

"Yeah i am very happy that Loghain is gone along with his daughter, Anora. Never liked her anyways, always claiming lots of things."

"At least one of us is happy." Zevran murmured, falling to sit beside Alister, knees tucked up against his chest. "What do you intend to do now, King Alistair?" 

"Continue on some work, probably go to the training grounds and practice some skills I have left in me." The king said, he gave a sigh and rubbed his head. "It's not easy being king." 

The assassin's eyes flicked towards the man beside him and he let a humorless laugh. 

"Would you rather be chopping through darkspawn, making young innocent maidens swoon with tales of wild adventures, jumping from bed to bed, tavern to tavern? I tell you things are much better with servants waiting on your beck and call and that grueling paperwork is served on a golden platter." 

"I would rather battle the darkspawn since there could be a day when they will come back someday, I have that feeling. But sadly, it is my birthright as King for the throne....Which I rather not want it to be." Alistair said, he got up and stretched making his armor clink. He turned his head to look at the assassin.

"Zevran, are you going to be coming to dinner too? You seem to start eating less and less..Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

_"_ I...shall attend yet I am fine. You chefs are merely better than the ones at The Gnawed Noble."

Alistair gave a laugh, "Yes I would agree that the Gnawed Nobles, since their food is nothing but a blandness meal. Well I am off Zevran." Alistair said, he left the spot where Zevran was at to the indoors so he could continue on with work. 

Years of training in self control stopped Zevran from snapping at Alisair's laugh, from drawing one of his multiple daggers and thrusting it between the plates of the armour. How dare he be so cheerful at a time like this. Yet he allowed him to leave unharmed, the assassin stalking down the halls and hopefully to the training ground to take out his bubbling rage on the straw packed dummies. 

Alistair started to grumble to himself, he had two elbows on the table and was sighing in exasperation, he felt like an Idiot of being so ridiculous of being so himself....He was rubbing his hands against his own face and sighing. 

_Stupid move, Alistair. Such a stupid move!_ Alistair thought to himself, he felt like an idiot knowing that he shouldn't have laughed from the mention of the Gnawed Nobles and their chefs.

One thing for sure that Alistair knows is that how Zevran was acting, strange to his guess it could have been heart-break from losing the Surana, he should have been more sympathetic than just act all happy. He always wondered to himself why he couldn't do things right these days, maybe it was stress or could be his own feelings for the antivian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a remade version of Key To My Heart, I deleted it since I wasn't happy the way it turned out. So I decided to make a newer version of the story, I hope you like it.


End file.
